Interference
by BlueAstro
Summary: Heaven interferes with life in Japan and takes control over the Hero, but what do they want her to accomplish? And what exactly do they get out of pushing her and the Demon King together? And what was Lucifer trying to do? Maou x Emi.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Emi sighed happily as the ice coffee passed over her lips and the sweet sensation slid over her tongue. She stared at the window absentmindedly while sipping in silence. She made it halfway down before she felt a weird numbing sensation. What felt like ice spread through her veins. She panicked and looked around the cafe, knocking her drink over in the rush. Just as her vision started to blur, she noticed a white figure in the corner of her eyes - what appeared to be a child-sized astronaut. As she lost consciousness, she remembered where she recognized the shape from. Then her eyes turned red.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

Lucifer turned from his computer in the closet and peeked through the crack of the closet door when he heard the front door open.

 _'Emilia...?'_ He thought as she came in, took her shoes off, and slowly sat down beside Maou's sleeping body. After some time of just staring at him, she readjusted and moved forward. Lucifer took out his phone camera and started filming through the crack, smiling to himself the most wicked of smiles that suited his namesake.

Maou was laying with right arm at his side, the left above his head. Emi had moved to lean over his chest from the side. Legs on his right side, hands placed on both sides of his head as she stared down at him with dead red eyes. Maou stirred from the movement and slowly opened his eyes, disturbed by weight on him.

"You going to kill me?" He asked slowly through half opened, pointed eyes - voice groggy and grumpy.

"Shhh, just let me think it… _*sigh*_ This is what makes it so hard..." She responded sternly, looking out the window with a stoic face.

"...What does?" He quietly snapped back, confusion in his voice. She turned back to stare at him, focused.

"Me, killing you. Whenever you seem to think I'm about to kill you, you just sit there and do nothing. You don't fight back. You just stand there like you accept death. As if me killing you is deserved. And that if I were to do it, there's no point in fighting. That's what makes it hard." She responded back, honestly. Maou looked away, quiet and expressionless.

"Don't you know the saying? 'Actions speak louder than words.'" Emi continued, still looking at his face, her own changed to a half sour expression.

"What…?" Maou responded, eyes snapping back to Emi's face - annoyed.

"You always try to make me spite you, constantly thinking about my mental well-being. But if you try and make me fight you, and you don't even try fighting back - what's the point? I lose motivation." Emi mused quietly. Maou's mouth gaped like a fish, no sound escaped his throat. He had never thought about that.

" _*Sigh*_ That's why it's hard." Emi leaned down and laid her head on his chest, her arm stretched out above his head - just in reach of his hand still resting above his head. Maou remained still, looking down with his eyes but his head remained straight upwards. He saw Emi sigh as she mumbled. "But maybe that's okay."

"What is?" Maou's hand twitched. Emi smiled slightly.

"This. Trusting you. Being by your side. The bickering. You try your best to make sure no one thinks that you're trying to help the hero start a new, happy life." Maou swallowed uncomfortably. Emi lifted herself up on to her right elbow. Her head now over his, hair draping down to the side of their faces, her eyes gleamed red in the shade.

"You know, Maou, there is nothing wrong with accepting this. We both have very long lifespans. If we're going to be seeing lots of each other over the next millennia, we might as well find a common ground to get along. Don't you think?" Emi's hair brushed Maou's eye. He moved instinctively and brushed all her hair out of the way with his left hand, moving it behind her shoulder and placing his hand on her back shoulder blade to hold all of it out of his face. His hand hot from the sunlight that poured through the window, so her silk blouse felt cool in comparison.

"As usual, there's always a part of you that finds its way to annoy me…" He said, absently with an annoyed expression. Emi smiled - a true bright smile. It was radiant as if the sun was shining above him at high noon. He felt her fingers graze the side of his palm above his head. He noticed her face had come slightly closer to his.

"We wouldn't be us without the little things. It's one of the things that make this life interesting." Maou sucked in a breath. Her smile was even more blinding now. Her face was close. Her body was warm and soft. Her eyes glowed, the bright red sparkled, only a touch of the green remained in the corner of her eyes. Her face drew nearer and his mind went blank. Just her smile, their breathing, her hand slowly taking his above his head, his hand pushing her shoulder forward towards him, their noses touching, eyes closing, lips tracing.

A sort of shock wave was felt between them, both their eyes flew open, red stared at red - and bodies became one. Lips merging, hands exploring, but it didn't feel close enough. Maou flipped them over. Another shock wave, bigger. Both continuing vigorously, oblivious to the changes around them with each passionate kiss - each exchange of power.

Emi arched and wings sprouted, spreading across the floor, brilliant and white. Maou's body grew in size, legs changing to hooves, Emi's hair changed to silver, Maou's horns grew. Neither seemed to notice as they continued the personal attack on each other. Stranger changes continued to happen the more they became one. With every kiss, Emi's hair started to change from silver to purple starting at the roots - her newly sprouted wings also taking on the colour change, morphing from her back.

Lucifer stared in shock from his closet room, phone still filming, hand over his mouth. His hair stood on ends from the two shock waves that rocked the Devil's Castle. It felt like something released, something dark. In his entire lifespan, he had never felt a power like that before. He felt a singe and looked up at his hair. It was turning silver. His eyes grew wide in response.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Lucifer threw open the closet door. Startling the couple for a moment as their hands were starting to wander under each other's material. "STOP! The landlady's coming!" Before either had a moment to process, a power ripped them all from the room and out onto the backyard.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

Emi blinked hard, waking from a daze, confused as to where she is. Everything felt cloudy and heavy. She glanced around and noticed something dark around her. First, she noticed her the debris scattered around. She scowled thinking of the hazards Alus=Ramus would have to deal with if she came over. She tried to adjust her shoulders but there was too much weight. She looked over her shoulder and noticed the wings. Her eyes widened, her mind went blank as her breathing picked up speed. Then the panic set in.

Maou woke from his daze, looking around and noticed Emi. He stumbled over pieces of his apartment wall and kneeled beside her, patting her shoulder to calm her down.

"Emi, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. His large body, even while kneeling, towering over her. His touch was gentle yet firm.

"...Where am I? What happened? Why are you in that stupid form?" She stumbled saying, confused and trying to blink the fog away. Her default sass defense kicked in hard.

"What do you remember last?" He asked, stoned face. She frowned, brows creasing and staring intently into the ground, eye's skirting over to the hand on her shoulder.

"The coffee shop… I was drinking my usual when I noticed it tasted off… That's it." She looked around, still seemingly in a fog. "What happened?" She asked quietly. Maou's faced remained stoned.

"You said your drink tasted off. Off, how?" He asked calmly, ignoring her question and pressing on. Emi concentrated, brows furrowing.

"I was drinking my ice coffee. It felt thicker and sweeter than usual. At first, I thought they switched up the syrup - but as it started to go down, my throat started to numb, and my hands felt like ice…" Emi trailed off, struggling to remember.

"What else, Emi? I need you to try and remember." He responded with a quiet yet irritated voice, moving his hand gently to her base where her neck met her shoulder.

"I am trying!" She snapped back, shrugging his hand off and swatting his arm away. She closed her eyes to concentrate again. "A little kid. A space boy? I'm not sure if it was a boy or a girl. I just remember panicking and seeing this space kid before my vision went red." She responded tiredly. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, frustrated.

"And you remember nothing past that point or how you are in this position?" He asked with a strained voice. His floating hand clenching and unclenching.

"Nothing." She responded, more confused than ever. Though Maou's face remained stoic, his eyes seemed sad before turning away from Emi and looking across the yard at Lucifer.

"Urushihara, you okay man?" Maou called out, voice monotoned.

"Now you ask if I'm okay! Thanks a lot, dude!" Lucifer yelled back.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you being there. So mind my surprise to see I had an unwanted guest in the room…" Maou said, shooting a menacing look over his shoulder at Lucifer with death in his voice.

"Ah...ha….ha… about that…" Lucifer tried to justify, realizing he was just caught as a peeping tom. "I... I LIVE HERE TOO!" Lucifer yelled to no one.

"What's wrong with my hair?!" Emi shrieked out, noticing her oddly coloured locks as it fell over her shoulders. "Why is it silver? I'm not using holy magic right now- What the hell?! Why is it purple too!?" She yelled out, louder - pulling more hair down to see that though her ends were silver, her roots to her shoulder was the same purple as Lucifers. As Emi turned her head to see more of her hair, she noticed where all the weight on her back was coming from and let out a panicked scream.

"Emi! Calm down!" Maou yelled over her scream, trying to hide his panic in retaliation to hers. He placed his hands on both sides of her face, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were darting rampant like a wild horse. He stroked her cheeks in an attempt to calm her down, gently so his claws wouldn't harm her.

"There are wings on my back, Maou! Angel wings! And it's like my hair, purple and white!"

"Shhhh…" He said, attempting to calm her, his features softening.

"What's happening, Maou? What's happening to me?" Emi continued, her voice volume rising drastically fast, tears forming as she spiraled emotionally out of control. Maou pulled her in, pushing her face in his hard chest and holding her there as he continued to hush her and soothe her.

"It's going to be okay, we'll figure it out, don't worry about it right now…" He mumbled to her, rubbing gentle circles on her back with one hand and holding her firm around the waist with the other.

"Maou…?" She mumbled in his chest, confused and lifting her head to try and see his face - but his large form did not allow it. "What happened…?" She felt his body heat up in response, and she flinched expecting anger. His looked to the sky to hide his sad and lonely expression that was obviously on his face, while his body was rigidly awkward, warm from embarrassment.

"I can tell you what happened!" Yelled Lucifer from across the yard, not even trying to hide the smile or the glee in his voice. "Better yet, I can show you! You see, I happened to be taking a video of a new discovery in my research when-" A dark power that felt like life draining his body swept across his body, and he silenced himself for his own safety. A moment later he sighed when the dark stare turned away, distracted by Emi - who groaned in pain and slumped over in Maou's arms.

"Emi?! What's wrong?" Maou asked, pulling her away enough for some air. Her face was pale, her eyes rolling back into her head every few moments.

"I feel like… I'm being torn apart…" She manages to squeeze out through laboured breaths, as Lucifer crawled over to them to get a better look at the half-angelic half-demonic Emilia the Hero crumpled in Maou's arms.

"It's probably because since she's human with Holy power, her body is trying to reject the demonic power. Right now she's a halfer, but that's probably not going to last long at this point. She needs to choose one or the other - or her body will tear itself apart…" Lucifer mused from the side, staring in wonder. "She should have revoked her Holy power if she was going to accept any kind of Demonic power into her body as she did. She'll continue to fade until she picks a side. Her body has now changed so much she can no longer go back to being human at all..." He continued, directing his comment to Maou with serious notes.

"Accepted demonic power? What do you mean? When did I do that?" Emi tried to snap at Lucifer, with no energy or bite to her words. Lucifer smiled his most demonic of smiles and pointed at Maou with his long slender fingers.

"My, dear Emilia, when you accepted our Demonic Lord Satan as your lover and shared the most passionate of moments in the exchange of power and submission to the Devil King." Lucifer said with excitement hooked on every word. Emi tried to laugh but coughed instead. paling from the pain.

"As if that would ever happen…" She quietly replied, absently looking at the small splat of blood in her hand from the coughing. She looked up and noticed Maou staring at her intently. She tried to hide her hand as inconspicuous as possible, but Maou caught her hand and frowned.

"Emi…" He said with annoyance, but his eyes remained sad. "Your Holy power is fading fast. Your power may make you stronger than me, but our enemies are in Heaven which your power is useless against. If you want to be strong and continue protecting Alus=Ramus with me, you'll need a new power source. Let me offer that to you, as one of my demon generals." Maou stated to Emi, staring straight into her eyes, every word ringing with how serious he was. Her eyes widened in response.

"I… I can't do that. I'm the Hero, protector of humanity. If I get my power from you, I will never be able to get revenge for the people of Ente Isla. I will betray all of humanity." Emi mumbled through her coughs and Maou looked at her sadly, yet sternly.

"You are no longer their Hero, Emi. They made that very clear. You are also no longer human. Please, you must decide fast or you will die and so will Alus=Ramus." Maou said, urgently.

"I can't let you do that, Demon King." The voice shook the yard with a laugh, the shadow enjoying the scene that was be folding.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

"I can't let you do that, Demon King." The voice shook the yard with a laugh, the shadow enjoying the scene that was be folding. A man who looked in his mid-twenties sat on top of the roof of the Devil's Castle, long wavy silver/blue hair shifted slightly in the breeze. His massive silver wings gave way for no speculation to who and what he was. He smiled a large smile with ease, casting a look to the figure behind him - A child-like astronaut also stood there silently on the roof of Villa Rosa.

Maou gripped tighter on to the fallen hero in his arms that was falling in and out of consciousness. He glanced to the side at Lucifer only to see his face frozen and pale. He tightened his expression as well as he turned his eyes back to the new enemies before him.

"I don't remember inviting clowns to the party!" Maou yelled up to the angle with bravado, forcing a smile to his face that resembled a smile reserved for unwanted customers. The angle chuckled in response.

"We don't need invites, especially when the party is forbidden." The angle responded, lazily waving his hand at the Hero and Demon King. "That's a big no-no, by the way…" Maou scowled in response to the chiding.

"The last thing I heard, this 'party' was forced on Emi by that doom and gloom Dave & Buster kid behind you!" He yelled up at them, annoyed. The angel shrugged.

"Not my problem… Rules are rules. The Devil & The Hero needs to die and the Seraphs need to return to us." He responded, leaning forward eagerly. Maou's forced smile turned into one more fitting of the king of Demons.

"Not gonna happen, buddy." He hissed out through his toothy smile, eyes sparkling at the challenge. Lucifer looked over at Maou, panicked at the challenge that Maou was offering. He recognized the beings before them, and he questioned whether Satan had the strength anymore to even be on their level. His eyes shifted slowly to the pint-sized mute astronaut on the roof nervously before struggling to get on his knees while taking a big breath.

"Dude, no! Not the people we should be fighting right now!" Lucifer squeaked out fast. Maou shrugged and ignored him.

"Hand over the Hero Emilia, pleaassseee~" The angel said, snickering. Maou pulled Emi flush against him and stared up at the angle down his nose. His voice got darker, almost foreign.

"You heard me the first time. Not. Gonna. Happen. You really shouldn't make the King of Demons repeat himself…" Maou growled out in annoyance. Emi groaned in his arms, filled with more of his power leaking from his anger. Maou flinched subtly and loosened his grip slightly, calming himself to reign in his power.

"I'm sorry Devil King, but that's not up to you." The angel said sternly. Maou gave a hearty laugh.

"It actually is, because as you can see there is no Emilia the Hero here. Only my two demon generals, Lucifer and Emi…" Maou smiled proudly. The angels face turned stony, and Maou wasn't sure if it was from his response or her pain. His thumb rubbed soothing subtle circles on her arm to distract her while he stared down the unripe bunch above them.

"Don't be smart with me…" The angel hissed out angrily. "Hand. Her. Over. I don't care she's your general or whatever - you never really cared about your other ones, leaving them to die and all..." He shrugged down at Maou, smugly.

"Well, I care about them now. You ain't taking her anywhere."

"I don't give a crap about your newly found conscious. She's just a human. The slayer of thousands of your race. You think they will accept the murderer of their people as a leader? You think she will turn against the humans of Ente Isla and slaughter them next? This is inevitable and we will keep coming until we have what we want."

"Hmm… No. Don't wanna." Maou said in a childish manner.

"... Excuse me?"

"Not happening. Too bad, so sad. Besides, demons kill demons all the time and they would see her as one of the strongest."

"Why? Grown attached to your future murderer? A new pet? Or maybe, you actually took her on as a lover?"The angel screamed out, anything to get a ride out of the Devil. Maou did not respond to this comment, and the angles eye light up. "Is that it? Have you actually decided to take the HERO who tried to kill you as your lover? Ahahaha!" He leaned forward heaving while laughing, holding onto his stomach, eye's crying from disbelief.

Lucifer could not believe the conversation happened. He looked over at Emi in his king's arms to see why she hasn't responded to these claims - only to see she her eyes glazed over and red, skin looking feverish.

"Maou! Do something! Emi's fading fast and she ain't gonna to last much longer if you don't do something!" Lucifer loudly whispered as he knelt next to Maou. He shakily stood up and peeked around Maou's arm to see the constant changes happening to Emi's Hair - constantly fading between purple and silver, her eye's rolling in pain and burning red. Maou nodded stiffly, his face resembling that of stone.

" I - I know… Just… I need her to be awake enough to understand." He hissed out, his hands readjusting the hero gently in his arms.

"We don't have time for that! We need to kick some major ass here, and we can't do that if she's dead!" Lucifer whisper-yelled back.

"I need her to consent…" Maou shot out, eye's dating to the corner to see Lucifer without moving his head.

"For what?!" Lucifer was about to snap, more than any time when he expected dinner and received an extra-small beef bowl instead.

"The only way to make her better would be for me to absorb her holy power - while simultaneously replacing it with demonic power in a way that won't rip her body apart."

" I know that already, dude. Why aren't you doing it now-"

"The mouth." Maou hissed out through gritted teeth, turning his whole head to Lucifer now, eye's glowing.

"... What?" Lucifer responded, expressionless and monotoned.

"I have to do it through the mouth. It's a bit different with humans than it is demons. I'm personally exchanging powers. Which is... how she ended up like this in the first place." Maou responded awkwardly, face turning away to kid his 'big-boy' blushing face.

"You have to… kiss Emi...?" Lucifer responded slowly, disgusted on the inside with his sire's bashful face.

"Please don't call it that…" Maou begged him.

"That's what it is, Maou." Lucifer stated with a dead face. "What else do I call it?"

"Not that… Anything but that..." Maou continued to beg as Lucifer turned and looked away to his the disgust that made its way onto his face.

"Well, just kiss her already! What's so hard about it? You've already been down her throat!"

"Consent." Maou stated, matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Could his eye's roll any harder than they just did?

"I need her consent. She kissed me first last time, though... it wasn't by her own volition. I would like her consent this time. I'm a leader of the people after all."

"What the hell, dude…" Could one face-palm any harder?

"... I don't consent…" Emi groaned. "I refuse... the mouth of the king of demons."

"Are you kidding me right now, Emi?!" You're gonna die, Maou's gonna die, I'm gonna die!" Lucifer screeched, all patience lost.

"I refuse… I don't want... demon breath on my virgin lips…" She said in pain, attempting to push Maou's chest away from her body.

"From what I've seen, you're far from it- OW!" Emi had managed to weakly kick him from her position in Maou's arms. Maou looked down at her in defeat.

"For Alus=Ramus…" He said softly. Her eyes widened, she blushed then looked away, seemingly to think about it while glancing at the roof and back to Maou.

"Fine… for Alus=Ramus…" She replied back slowly, hissing in pain as her body reached boiling temperatures.

"Urushihara, I need you to distract them for a bit…" Maou said hurriedly, turning his head up to the two the two angelic beings still watching them curiously.

"Fine… I expect an extra large pork bowl for this - No, scratch that. I want all-you-can-eat meat!" Lucifer stated, standing on his legs spreading his wings to cover a kneeling down Maou behind him with Emi in his arms. The angel sitting on the roof stood up, looking annoyed in response to the sudden change in motion. Maou looked back down at Emi, and she tried to look anywhere but Maou's face as her own was flushed. The Devil couldn't tell if it was from the fever or the close proximity of their faces.

"Emi… It'd be easier if you closed your eyes." Maou said, feigning annoyance.

"Hush… I know that…" She responded, face entirely red as she still refused to look at him.

"This will probably hurt…" He continued slowly, face nearing hers.

"Any contact with you hurts me physically and mentally." She mumbled.

"Eyes closed, Emi…" He said again, pulling her closer as his breath hot brushed her face. She panicked and squeezed her eyes closed in response. She felt him hesitate above her, so she peeked her eyes. She froze when she did, breath catching behind her lips. There he was, face mere inches above hers. Eyes half-lidded, fogged over with desire and sadness. Her let out a gasp as her eyes met his, and her eyes returned to a solid red state once again. Desire won.

"Sadou…" She whispered right before both their lips touched.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

"Sadou…" She whispered right before both their lips touched - hesitantly. Maou pulled away, face flushed for a moment. Emi's hands flew up to hold his face and pulled him back down. His body moved on its own and pulled her as close as he could against his large form, minding her tender wings and sitting cross-legged placing her in his lap - and started the power exchange.

A power wave stronger than the previous ones erupted and a roar was heard from the roof of the Devil's Castle. Both Emi and Maou ignored it. Maou tipped Emi's head back for better access and deepened their attachment, using the new angle for a direct route. The exchange could seem almost vampiric to onlookers. Emi's silver hair started to fade, tips turning back to red. The wings in response started to wilt, feathers started to fall and the wing structure turned scarlet/white ombre.

The change in angle made Emi moan. Maou's lips hesitated again, but his hands acted out, pulling her as close as he could manage. He wasn't trying to be emotional about the situation, he tried to remain in control - but every time she was involved he always acted first and thought later. He tried his best to concentrate on the power exchange, but just the velvet feeling of her lips was so addicting. He kept getting distracted - making it so hard to hold back his demonic power, it was too early for it.

She was so warm in his arms, even surrounded by the cooling power of demonic force and the cold of the shade cast by Lucifers shadow. Her rainbow-like smile played in his mind. Her scarlet hair like the winds of a hot summer blowing in the breeze. _'Please don't let her change'_ his minded silently whispered as Emi's tongue snuck its way in and danced across his own. He held back his own moan.

As if hearing his wishes, her body reacted. She glowed with a red aura, her hair floated as if it were underwater - rippling and turning red to the roots. The ridge of her wings rippled and turned red completely. Her holy power almost entirely gone from her body.

Maou shifted Emi below him, picking her up gently and laying her down on the ground while holding himself half above her and half beside her - lips barely parting. He looked down at her while catching his breath at the sight below him, a scarlet angel stared up at him with wide eyes as if asking him why he stopped. His breath caught behind his lips. _'Breathtaking…'_ He thought to himself as he stroked her cheek, letting out a heavy breath.

"Can you not start doing it while using me as a wall, dude?" Lucifer screamed over his shoulder at them. "I don't think interspecies intercourse is the best thing right now!"

"I thought I told you all that I will not allow this to happen!" Hissed the unknown angle in return, roaring in anger and changing into a lazy fighting position.

"Better hurry up, Maou. I'm not sure how long I can hold off against this jerk if he gets serious..." Lucifer groaned.

"I'll go at the pace that I am able too…" Maou responded, refusing to look away from Emi's flushed face. "Eye's closed, Emi…" He told her again, trying to hide a smile when she seemed to pout and closed her eyes reluctantly. "Get ready, this is the part that will hurt." She nodded gingerly, eyes closed and lips ready.

His mouth met hers once more, their lips crashing together creating another wave that almost sent Lucifer flying with a yelp. Maou poured as much power as he could without hurting her, his eyes remained open to see if there were any physical changes. He watched as her braid slowly turn purple but nothing else on her head. He glanced to the side at her spread out wings which regrew feathers that were now scarlet and spotted with deep purple feathers sporadically. When no other physical changes seemed to happen to Emi, Maou's lips smiled against hers in satisfaction and he closed his eyes, finally letting his tongue meet hers.

Wave after wave kept erupting with every fresh kiss, the aloof angel from the roof lunged towards them and Lucifer lunged back to intercept. The space-kid remained unmoving, yet seem to stand smugly on top of the roof just out of sight of Maou - their aura emitting a satisfied glow. Lucifer only partially fought while still attempting to be a wall for his King and the Hero, but the unease grew within him. With every wave emitted from the new couple, the dark power he had felt awhile ago kept growing immensely. It had been so long since he felt a power like this that he forgot what it felt like. An old power that he once knew so well…

Lucifer glanced behind him at and rolled his eyes. Did King Satan really need to have a full tongue session while on top of the Hero in front of everyone? She seemed full of demonic power now, was this necessary? He glanced back to where he placed his phone and noticed the red light, and smiled to himself. _'Yep, still filming…'_ He was excited to share this lovely home video later on. He was surprised his phone hadn't been knocked over with all the powerful waves. ' _Maybe that was more affecting the ones with power than the humans without.'_ But right now he had to figure out how to stop the make-out session so he could have some real back-up.

Maou had tried to be gentle and attempted pulling away, but the eyes - the red eyes kept pulling him in, and so did her arms. Her demonic power came with even more strength, especially in his weakened state from passing his power to Emi. But those god-damn eyes. Why? They glowed red and every time he looked at them, he'd lose control - mind going blank and body already reacting.

He thought about what Emi mentioned about her drink being spiked, and the fact that it made her eyes glow red while in human form - it must be related to that. If so, being together was dangerous - a setup, and they needed to part. But it just… felt so right. He groaned to himself, half moan from wanting more and half pained from needing to stop.

He was losing control, and Emi had already long lost it. Every single time he tried to pull away, her hands would hold his face and she'd bat her eyes and he got locked in again. It was like it made him more powerful with every intimate touch. He dug his gigantic hooves into the ground and pulled away successfully, gingerly lifting up Emi with him. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and break contact and she continued to pull at his face to be closer to him - her small gasp calling for him, the heat of her body pressed against him.

"Emi… Emi, snap out of it…" He kept whispering strictly, trying to pull his face away. She grabbed his horn and pulled his lips back to hers. Shocked for a moment, he yanked away, trying to look as menacing as possible down his nose at her. "Enough." He said, with a booming voice, eyes glaring coldly.

"Don't look so sad, then." She said with a husky voice, staring up at him with round innocent eyes fluttering - unmoved by his act of bravado. Her hands resting on his cheeks, she tried to pull herself closer. Maou sighed in response and let go, dropping Emi to the ground.

 _'I'm sorry Emi…'_ He thought to himself. _'This is the only way to stop this... chemical reaction they are causing.'_ The bump to the ground seemed the wake Emi from the drug, as emerald eyes flashed up in peer anger at him - only rimmed with red outline now. He gulped. Looks can't kill, but she was about to murder him thoroughly.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

 _'I'm sorry Emi…'_ He thought to himself. 'This is the only way to stop this chemical reaction they are causing.' The bump to the ground seemed the wake Emi from the drug, as emerald eyes flashed up in peer anger at him - only rimmed with red outline now. He gulped. Looks can't kill, but she was about to murder him thoroughly.

"What the fuck, Maou…" Emi said slowly, anger seeping from every syllable. She was awake, but would she forget again? What id he just hurt her more?

"What? Did I do that?" He replied back sarcastically, eyes rolling and side-tracking the conversation.

"You mean drop me? I don't know… Let's check with my positioning on where I landed and compare it with your personality and your horrific treatment of me and the rest of human-kind." She spat back at him, slowly standing up. She tripped forward, not used to the weight on her back. Maou gently caught her and gingerly stood her up - holding her until she was steady.

Emi skeptically held onto his large forearm, avoiding Maou's face. She couldn't remember again, at least not all of it. There were fragments - pieces of her in his arms, on his lap, laying on the ground beneath him. But whenever she blinked, it all disappeared. She wanted to remember, at least, she thought she did. She frowned to herself while looking down, then gasped.

"Finally noticed, huh?" Maou said, laughing at her like the old days. She grabbed the ends of her scarlet-magenta hair in shock.

"It's back! My hair, it's back!" She said first shocked, then repeated with glee. Maou chuckled.

"Almost, and you're welcome."

"Almost?" She responded, confused. She looked through the strands she lifted until she came across her braid - as purple as Urushihara's hair. An annoyed look as she dropped the piece and shot a glare up at Maou's face, which was looking down at her from directly above. Her eye's got caught in his for a moment and an image passed in front of her eyes of their lips locked intimately. The image faded, her mouth gaped before her face flushed and she diverted her eyes away.

"It looks good, Emilia!" Lucifer called out in front of them, still holding his own against the angel problem - who had grown calm in the meantime. It was eerie, it was quiet, it was too calm for a mid-fight. The area had seemed to come to a standstill. Emi grew tense as she glanced around and back up to Maous face - who was looking towards the space midget, and she glanced back down at her hand still resting on his forearm as he absently stroked his thumb against her elbow as a calming measure.

"Please remember…" She mumbled quietly to herself, adjusting her feet and rolling back her shoulders to redistribute the new weight she felt - though it seemed to be getting lighter. She glanced over her shoulder to see the magenta and purple wings partially lifted off the ground and frowned.

"You got what you wanted, don't you think it's time for you to leave?" Maou said sternly, still staring down the child astronaut. The angle in front of Lucifer huffed in response, sat in mid-air and smiled sarcastically. Emi's face shot up to Maou's in surprise, and Lucifer lazily looked over his shoulder at them. With the lack of a fight he has to put up, he knew something of the nature had to be up.

"I don't know what you could possibly be talking about, hmm?" The angled himed and hummed to himself, smirking with a fake confused air about him. He floated back towards space midget, continuing his relaxed posture and turned towards his boss. "Have we overstayed our welcome, sir?" The figure nodded and opened a portal behind them.

"Guess that's bye for now!" The angel gleefully waved as they retreated, laughing to himself the whole time. Lucifer spat in their direction, Maou narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and Emi looked on with worry. Maou glanced down at Emi's distraught face. The corner of her eyes looked up and met with his.

 _'Shit…'_ Maou thought as they got locked in each other's gazes again, Emi's turning red and glowing. He unknowingly learned down towards her as her face started to flutter closer. _'Damn it, this needs to stop. Why don't we have a choice?'_ Maou thought as his lips graced Emi's, his face hovering above hers.

"Gross! Not again, get a room!" Lucifer gaged beside them, pushing them apart. Emi gasped, surprised to be out of the trance - but felt sad and empty. Longing for what was going to happen.

 _'But wait, what was going to happen?'_ Emi thought to herself. A flashed passed over her eyes of Maou's relaxed face millimeters above hers and the heat she felt from both of their bodies. She may not have been able to remember what happened specifically, but she could still feel the lingering emotions and drive. The longing and the heat reminded on full temperature ready to boil. Whatever this was, she needed to see this through, and soon. Maou had mentioned a passing comment about consent before, and she was going to need to figure out how to give it.

 _'What?!'_ Emi thought to herself. _'Why would I want to give the Devil King consent? I'm the Hero!'_ She angrily thought to herself. She peeked up at him again as he bickered with Lucifer _. 'Oh boy… Why is it you? Is that even possible with a body like that…?'_ She continued thinking to herself, lost in thought - not hearing her name being called over and over again. Her face turned beet red.

"-mi… Emi… Emi?!" Maou called to her, tightening his grip on her arm to snap her out of her. She nodded her head as if acknowledging that she was listening while avoiding his gaze. _'It's probably safer that way for now…'_ Maou thought to himself. She seemed to have mumbled something, but he missed it. "What was that, Emi? I can't hear you when you talk to my chest." He could see the blush that covered her face.

"... I consent…" Emi mumbled louder, still not looking at him.

"What…?" He responded, face becoming stoic. He was dumbfounded. _'Where did that even come from...?'_

"I… consent…" Emi repeated nervously, slightly louder.

"For what?"

"... Everything…?" Emi squeaked out in confusion. Maou raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know what you are even saying, Emi?" Maou said, softly. Emi whipped her head to his, eyes gleaming full emerald green - and grabbed his remaining horn, forcing him to face her straight and on even grounds, while she tiptoed in an attempt to meet him halfway.

"I said I consent, Demon King. I consent to everything!" Emi yelled angrily letting go of his horns, going into her standard hands-on-hips defensive position, eyes flashing towards his and her wings lifted off the ground flaring out in a glorious display - loose feathers floating down gracefully around them. Blood rushed to her face at the realization at what she had blurted out.

Lucifer stood there, mouth gaping like a fish - open and closed, soundless. Maou looked down his nose at Emi, expressionless. Lucifer finally managed to close his mouth and cleared his throat.

"Maybe she doesn't mean what we think she mea-" Lucifer started to say awkwardly before being cut off.

"I mean what I mean!" Emi snapped, glaring at Lucifer. She reluctantly looked back at the silent Maou towering above her, biting her lip and meeting his eyes while fiddling with her fingers. Maou swallowed hard, sweat dripping from his neck and how his back. He stared into her eyes for a long moment before nodding to himself.

"We're leaving, Emi. Urushihara, tell everyone we'll be back in awhile - we have something to settle…" Maou said clearly. He took a step forward and placed both hands on Emi's waist tightly. Both of them started to hover as Emi looked up shyly at Maou. Maou pulled her face to his chest to avoid looking at her and held her firmly before shooting off in the direction of the station.

Lucifer took a moment to collect himself, seeing them off, before walking over to his camera and picking it up. He smiled to himself when he hit the stop button on the private live stream and clicked on the 'Save Broadcast' button before pocketing his phone and walking towards the apartment staircase. As he rounded the corner, there stood the landlady in all her glory.

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

"We're leaving, Emi. Urushihara, tell everyone we'll be back in awhile - we have something to settle…" Maou said clearly - with a face like stone. He took a step forward and placed both hands on Emi's waist tightly. Both of them started to hover as Emi squeaked and looked up shyly at Maou. Maou pulled her face to his chest to avoid looking at her and held her firmly before shooting off in the direction of the station.

Maou slowed down and hovered over the station, brows pulled together in thought. He looked both annoyed and concerned at the same time - his face very so lightly flushed.

"Emi, I have come to the conclusion that I have never been told where you live…" Maou said, his sigh sounding exhausted - or perhaps, frustrated. Emi fumbled in his arms, avoiding his eyes and looked around her before pointing south of the train station.

"Eifuku... three stops that way and make a left…" She mumbled. Maou nodded and flew at full speed to the appointed station. They repeated this exchange until they landed on the balcony of the Hero. Both just stood there awkwardly for a moment, especially since Maou's large demon form was cramped on the small balcony and Emi's wings hung awkwardly over the edges. For the first time, the atmosphere surrounding them felt heavy - with Maou's hellishly hot and humid breath brushing over Emi's flushed face. The cool breeze from the building brushing over their exposed skin from their ripped and dirty clothes.

"Umm… Maou…?" Emi called quietly, staring straight at his chest here he still loosely held her.

"Yes, Emi." Maou responded flatly as if waiting for her change her mind about something - waiting with bated breath and silent thoughts that sped a mile a minute. His hands still rested on the small of her back, his rough hands with clawed fingers were gentle against her delicate skin exposed by the shredded back from when the wings ripped through.

"Don't we need to… discuss things fist…" Emi said, eyes darting everywhere. Maou sighed, reluctantly dropping his hands.

"What things?" He calmly said back. Emi waved her hand towards him, exasperated and now missing the heat he had provided her with the close proximity.

"Well, this?" She half stated half asked - waving between them, her fingertips gently caressed his chest for a quick moment.

"This?" He replied back, flatly - eyes staring down at her from his towering height.

"Yeah, well… Umm… I don't know how to put this…" She continued, fumbling with her hands.

"Just say it, Emi…" He breathed out through an annoyed sigh, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck. Emi swallowed hard, distracted by his twitching muscles that gleamed with sweat.

"Don't we need to change back first?" Emi said, face turning red and running a hand through her hair. A wicked smile spread across Maou's face as he got an idea, flexing his fingers on his flex hand and placing them back on her hip.

"First before what, Emi?" Maou teased back, tightening his grip. Emi turned her head away with a squeak, hands flying up to his wrist on instinct.

"Be-before anything goes forward." Emi stuttered, absently tugging at his wrist - focused on it.

"Forward where, Emi?" He continued with a deep and husky voice, lowering his head to be directly above hers, angling her upper body slightly more forcing her no choice but to look up directly at him.

"Inside my apartment… my room… my bedroom..." She said, looking at her bedroom through the balcony door in the corner of her eye.

"Why would we need to change back?" He cooed in amusement, blowing gently on Emi's eyelashes and watched them flutter - bemused.

"Yo-you're… you're too big to fit in my bed -gasp- I meant door! Through the door!" she rushed fast through her words, almost yelling them from embarrassment. Maou's smile grew as he reached to catch her face and turn it up towards his - inches apart. Emi shivered.

"We're the same now. If size is an issue with you, we can find an area more accommodating." Maou joked half-heartedly. Emi's mouth gaped in shock, hearing the double meaning.

"We are not flying around town like this looking for a bed big enough for us!" She almost yelled at him. Maou chuckled.

"Geeze, Emi. I thought we came here for discussions - but here you are, all you seem to think about is getting me in your bed. Tisk tisk!" Maou continued to tease, brushing Emi's hair away from her face gently. Emi's face contorted in embarrassed anger and she tried to punch his stomach.

"Maou!" She roared loudly, before covering her mouth with her hands due to the resounding volume echoing off the apartments. Maou chuckled and looked around.

"We should probably move inside to not call attention to ourselves…" Maou said looking at her balcony door. She nodded in response, reached over to the door and opened it. As Maou took a step forward, Emi held his arm back and shook her head.

"Not till you change back…" She whispered. Maou sighed and closed his eyes, shrinking back to his human form and pointed to her back.

"Fair is fair, next are your wings." He said, bemused. She looked up at him for the first time, worried.

"How?" She responded. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and stared straight into her eyes with reassurance.

"Calm down and concentrate…" He said to her, stroking her cheeks while smiling gently. She nodded, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and did as was suggested. The wings lifted and shifted, before slowly pulling back into Emi's body. Emi sighed and opened her eyes, looking at Maou who now stood only a few inches above her - smiling softly. His lips were so close...

Emi turned from him in a robotic fashion, awkwardly sliding open the door and stepped in. Maou followed in behind and looked around in awe. Her apartment was 2-3x times larger than the devil's castle. It was bright, clean and luxurious.

Her bright bedroom with an entire wall of closet space was the same size as his own apartment. Hardwood floors laced the entire place. Her living room space was next, which included a couch and a small flat-screen television. _'No kotatsu, huh?'_ He thought smugly. Then lastly was the front hallway with closet, kitchen and a full bathroom. _'Why even come to the bathhouse when you have a bathtub?'_ The annoyance he felt at the start differences was imminent on his face.

"How do you afford this? How did you score such an amazing apartment by yourself when there's three of us trying to support the Devil's Castle?" Emi shrugged at his retort, already used to this questions.

"I got a deal. There was an… incident that happened beforehand that made this room really cheap" She said, sounding like without a care. Maou shivered in response as Emi sat on the edge of her single bed quietly.

"So… you think a death room is cool to have your first time in?" Maou said, absently. Emi flew up immediately, hands wailing around her.

"Wh-what?! It is not a death room! And who-who ever said it was my first time, you demon!" Emi stammered, embarrassed. A huge smile spread across Maou's face, his intent emotions quite obvious.

"Oh, Emi. I am not as naive as this body makes you think I am…" He laughed boldly, taking large steps with hands on his hips until he stood in front of her. "Just like how yours is more along the lines of a demon temptress - personality and all…" He stated, staring down at her short 5'3 stature with evil glee. Emi's face contorted in rage, her hands balling into fists. She clenched her teeth as she prepared to speak without snapping.

"You said you had something for us to discuss?" She said slowly, trying her best not to lose her temper on the Demon King.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

"You said you had something for us to discuss?" She said slowly, trying her best not to lose her temper on the Demon King, who knows what he would do to her. His toothy grin widened to its max as he waved his finger side to side as if knowing what she was thinking.

"I said something to settle, nothing about a discussion." Maou tisked back at her, grin widening.

"Settle… how…?" Emi replied nervously, eye's darting anywhere but his as he only stood a few inches from her. It didn't stop him from staring right at her face the entire time - noses almost touching.

"Emi, Emi, Emi. You did all you needed to when you said _'I consent to everything'_." He stated proudly, hands on his hips and attempting to mimic her voice with a sweetly seductive tone. "Do you suddenly take back your promise? Not very Hero like or seeming from someone that's supposed to be my Demon General…" Maou continued, egging her on. Emi gasped in shock.

"There was no promise! I did not say any words relating to promise! But I haven't taken back what I said. I-I… do consent… to everything…" She said, started off strong before breaking off into a stutter and trailing off quietly in the end. Maou's hand reached up and brushed the purple braid back from her face and into her scarlet hair with a chuckle. He leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Then there is nothing else to talk about…" He said softly, sending chills throughout Emi's body. She placed her hands on his chest to nervously push him away, biting her lip when she felt his heated core through his ripped shirt.

"But-but… what if we lose control again and turn into our other forms?" She rushed in a stuttered voice, interjecting on his advancements as her fingers became tangled in his shirt.

"So what?" He said, with a low voice and a hint of amusement.

"But, if-if we change, my bed will break!" She interjected once again - blurting out honestly, eyes dating to the bed behind her.

"Why would you bed break, Emi?" Maou replied, bemused. He stepped forward placing himself flush against her. She, in turn, had her calves pinned against the bed and could no longer escape.

"Stop teasing me, Maou!" She cried out, desperate and tried to weakly push at him. He placed both his hands on her arms gently.

"It wouldn't be like us, otherwise… Besides, this will be the kindest of the teasing tonight." He said with a straight face, half whispering, eyes sparkling. Emi's turned beet red, eyes widened in shock.

"How can you say such embarrassing things?" She mumbled, turning her head away from his body as best she could. Maou's face burst into a devilishly childish grin.

"Are you sure you're asking the right questions?" He said, deviously. Emi bit her lip and closed her eyes to think over what he meant. He watched her eyes flutter close in such a cute manner, especially as her brows stitched together. A light-hearted smile crossed his lips.

"What if we change forms again? The weight of you alone is like a fat demon goat-bat - my bed wouldn't survive you brushing up against it…" She mused honestly, to Maou's annoyment - snapping a scowl to his face.

"Tch." He replied out before stepping forward and placing his feet on either side of Emi, the atmosphere changing from a calm and joking manner to something more heated - she shivered in turn.

Maou gently grabbed hold of her braid, raising it to his lips and brushing her cheek with his other hand. His beep voice changed, like liquid honey on her ear - and it was excruciating. The tension was building to an all-time high. Irrepressible desire shook through Emi for the first time in a conscious state.

"Then we just let things happen as they should…" He finally responded as he leant forward, lips grazing her outer ear lobe - creating goose bumps across her entire body. She huffed, trying to regain her composure and still continued to weakly push at his chest. "And things will fall as they might." He continued, gently biting her ear. Emi's knees gave out and she sat back on the bed - surprised.

"Ever playing the 'cool type', aren't you?" She responded, annoyed at his advances and her lack of proper response. She looked up at him still standing above her with his usual cocky grin. A dark gleam entered his eyes. He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her on the bed and quickly brought his right hand up to snapped his fingers towards her alarm radio. It crackled, came to life, and 'Dream a Little Dream of Me' started to play.

"How's that for cool?" He said with a proud smile. Emi laughed in response, some nervous tension releasing in the air around them.

"What a stupid waste of power. This is why I never need to be worried about how you waste your power." She giggled, relaxing.

"I'm happy you would say that," Maou responded, a crooked grin that showed his own nervousness depleting. "That's not what I want you to worry about, though." He continued, husky voice returning. He drummed his fingers on the sheets on both sides of her, starting to hum to the song. Emi bite down on her lip, watching as he closed his eyes and started to sway slightly side to side.

 _'Ah,'_ she thought. _'Another first…'_ She smiled to herself. Never had she thought of something the Devil King did of as being cute or adorable - but that's what it was. It felt like such a sweet and tender moment, so different from the atmosphere before, that it was almost like the air around her shimmered.

Maou opened his eyes as he continued to hum, and his breath caught in his throat. There it was, that brilliant smile he had seen on so few occasions. As bright as the sun, as beautiful and warm as a sunset - and the way her eyes shone was like a double rainbow over the ocean before him. She was glowing before him as if she herself was heaven.

To both of their surprise, their lips met like a soft encore - as Maou's body had moved on its own, wanting to be closer to the goddess before him. It was so sweet, so tender. Emi's lips parted in surprise, and Maou took ahold of that opportunity and invited himself in - tongue delicately touching hers, as if asking permission to continue. As a response, Emi tipped her head for him and pushed her lips harder against his. It was that moment that the heated atmosphere returned tenfold.

Maou's hands flew up to cradle her face, his left knee rising to place on the bed beside her to steady himself. Emi's hands gripped harder on Maou's chest, pulling his shirt like she was trying to make him closer. With his weight off-set by Emi's pulling, Maou fell forward and pushing Emi down onto the bed. He separated them both for a moment to breath, and she gasped below him.

Maou's eye's flashed a bright red and his aura started to emanate from his body. He closed his eyes to concentrate, to stop the change. He fought against it. He felt Emi arch into him from below and he snapped open his eyes. He noticed that she too was starting to lose control and hissed in response. This can't be how it'll turn out every time, do they not get a choice?

 _'Well'_ , he thought. _'If we're not gonna get a choice, I'm just going to adjust the outcome._ ' he decided internally. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek to get her attention. Her eyes fluttered open in response.

"It's okay, Emi. Just let it happen…" Maou said softly. She gasped in response as if to argue - but he shook his head. "Trust me." He whispered with a smile. There was a silenced moment before she nodded, agreeing.

"Good." He nodded firmly, his hand shooting down to her right thigh and lifting it up. She squealed at his fast movement. "Now that's out of the way - let the fun begin."


End file.
